Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce odc.18 Impuls
Streszczenie''' ' Podczas ukończone misji Bezimienni pokazali Octavii Zakrzywioną Galaktykę. Nie spodziewali się tego, że przez portal przybędzie nowy klejnot z Homeworld - Lolit. Fabuła' ' Morska świątynia gdzieś na Pacyfiku. Koral właśnie rozwalił jednego z morskich gnomów. Octavia i FP właśnie przepołowiły dwa na raz. Niestety nie było dziś z nimi Cymofan. Wolała zostać w domu. Pokonali około 30 morskich gnomów. Na koniec została matka gnomów (brafffo... Te pomysły się sypią). Octavia opracowała świetną taktykę, dzięki której pokonali mutanta i odesłali do świątyni. -Doskonała robota- chwali swoją drużynę Octavia- Jestem z was dumna ekipo. Chociaż nie było z nami Cymofan to nic. Chodźmy do domu. Klejnoty przeniosły się do domu. Cymofan siedziała w salonie owinięta w kocyk. Piła herbatę. Koral poszedł do swojego pokoju, a FP zabrała się za robienie obiadu. - Hej Cymofan - siada Octavia obok Cymofan- Coś się stało? - Wszystko ok Octuś - odwróciła wzrok- Wszystko ok... - Na pewno? - patrzy się na koleżankę dziewczyna - Wyglądasz na smutną. - Ech, po prostu zostaw mnie samą... - wstaje i idzie do swojego pokoju. - Perło co jej się stało? - zapytała się FP Octavia. - Nie wiem - odpowiada FP Octavii- Zapewne ma jak wy to nazywacie? A no tak. Ma doła. Potem jak zjemy obiad wszyscy pójdziemy na wycieczkę. Po kilku godzinach wszyscy byli gotowi by pójść. Nawet Cymofan. Po długiej podróży znaleźli się w Zakrzywionej Galaktyce. To miejsce bardzo spodobało się Octavii. - To jest Zakrzywiona Galaktyka - tłumaczy Perła Octavii - dawniej klejnoty mogły się teleportować dzięki portalom w tym miejscu w przeróżne miejsca w kosmosie. - Dzięki tym portalom to ja się tutaj znalazłem - chwali się Koral - z resztą Perła i Cymofan też. - To dziwne - zastanawiała się FP - Kiedy ostatni raz tu byłam większość portali była zniszczona. Teraz są już naprawione. - A kiedy ostatni raz tu byłaś? -zapytała się Cymofan. - W zeszłym tygodniu- odpowiada klejnot. Wszystkie klejnoty łącznie z Octi podeszły do jednego z zepsutych portali. - Ale kto lub co mogło je naprawić?- podrapał się po brodzie Koral. Nagle Octi zabolała głowa. Czuła, że coś lub ktoś się zbliża. Ktoś wrogi - Ej Octuś wszystko ok? - Czuję jakby ktoś tutaj zaraz miał się pojawić, ktoś obcy- masuje się po głowie - Schowajmy się za tą Skałą. Bezimienni posłuchali liderki. Szybko wykonali rozkaz. Przekonania Octavii okazały się prawdą. Nagle jeden z naprawionych portali uaktywnił się. Pojawił się na platformie jakiś obcy klejnot. Obok niego znajdowały się małe robonoidy. Uruchomił ze swoich palców platformę (boże jak to brzmi). - Data wpisu 6 25 1. Tutaj Lolit - mówi po chwili - Znajduję się na Ziemi. Jest ze mną 29 robonoidów. Przygotowuję się do ręcznego przeanalizowania terenu i dalszej naprawy platform teleportujących. Poszukam również źródła impulsu x26-earth-90. Podejrzenia, że pochodzi z tej planety wynoszą 49% - Powinniśmy stąd uciec - szepcze Koral na ucho Octavii. - Jak?... - Mam wrażenie, że skądś ją znam... - szepcze Cymofan. - Ech - mówi Lolit sama do siebie - Fajnie, że mnie wysłano na te planetę. Heh. Nie wiem co Żółty Diament do niej ma. No jak tam maluchy? Skończyłyście? Robonoidy wykonały swoją robotę. - Doskonale - uśmiecha się - czasami mam wrażenie, że tylko ja was rozumiem. No wy tu się rozgośćcie a ja lecę na zwiedzenie tej błękitnej planety. Iiii! ^ω^ Tworzy że swoich palców śmigła od helikoptera i leci na północ. Bezimienni są w szoku. - Wow... Myślałam że klejnoty z Homeworld są bardziej... Sztywne - wychodzi z ukrycia Octavia. Cała drużyna z resztą też. - To prawdopodobnie tylko jeden z garstki - powiedziała Fioletowa Perła - Przynajmniej już wiemy dlaczego ona tutaj jest. Tylko kto ten impuls mógł wysłać? Octavia właśnie zdała sobie sprawę że to mogła być ona. W domu gdy już wszyscy mieli iść w swoją stronę dziewczyna wszystkich zatrzymała. - Em... Ludzie?! Ja chyba wiem kto to mógł zrobić - spuszcza głowę - Bo wtedy jak byłam w pokoju mamy była taka sala pełna luster. I... Jedno miało podgląd na Homeworld i... Z czystej ciekawości dotknęłam go i czułam jakbym tam była... I to mógł być ten impuls. - CO?! - powiedzieli wszyscy równocześnie. - Octuś czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę co ty...- wkurzyła się Cymofan ale po chwili się ogarnęła - ... Ech... Dobra co było to było. Na chwilę obecną musimy tylko i wyłącznie robić wszystko aby ta Lolit nie odkryła naszej bazy. - Dokładnie Cymofan- poparła koleżankę Perła - Octavia wiem że nie zrobiłaś tego celowo, ale teraz musimy kryć nawet nie tylko bazę naszą ale i bazę Kryształowych Klejnotów. Homeworld nie może dowiedzieć się o tobie i o Stevenie. W międzyczasie Lolit wróciła na chwilę po jednego robonoida. - Cześć maluszki - jeden z nich do niej podchodzi - O co tam masz? Zrobiłeś zdjęcie jakiejś jednostce organicznej? - podnosi urządzenie - Wiedziałam że zamontowanie aparatu jest dobrym pomysłem - patrzy z tyłu na ekranik. Zobaczyła zdjęcie Bezimiennych. W tym odsłonięte plecy Octavii. Zatkało ją. Zdjęła swoje białe okulary i popatrzyła w horyzont - A jednak to... Prawda. '''Postacie' *Octavia *Cymofan *Koral *Fioletowa Perła *Lolit (debiut) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05